


Welcome to Your First Day of Training

by seveillon



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cute, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Innocence, M/M, Military Uniforms, Short & Sweet, Uniforms, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For JeanMarco Week<br/>Day 6: Uniforms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Your First Day of Training

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say right now I have no idea how 3dmg works or the straps or anything and I've sadly never put it on before so I'm sorry if this is really inaccurate. Just go with it ;)

“Errg,” Jean fumbled with the straps that were supposed to be crisscrossing his back, but were somehow tangled up in a knot by his waist. How the hell was he supposed to get this stupid thing on? It was the first day of 3DMG training and he couldn’t even get his gear on. How embarrassing. His eyes flashed to the door of the cabin, making sure no one was walking by or coming in to get something. This is not a position he would want to be caught in. With a frustrated shout Jean yanked it all off. It would probably be better for him to start over any way, he didn’t even know where he had got the straps tangled.

He sat down on the bunk, starting from the feet. Jean slipped the soft leather over his arch, wiggling his foot into position. So far, so good.

Just then the door opened and Marco walked in. “Jean, you’re going to be late,” he said, and stopped dead in the doorway. A hand came up and covered the smile that broke out across his face.

“Shut up,” Jean scowled at him.

Marco’s hand fell away, knowing it was pointless to try and hid his amusement. “Do you need some help with that?”

Jean mumbled a reluctant yes. Better that Marco had walked in on him than that shithead Eren. He’d never hear the end of it if Eren knew he couldn’t get his three-dimension maneuvering gear on.

Marco padded softly across the room, his brown leather boots barely making any sound on the wood floors. He kneeled down in front of Jean on the bed and began to straighten out the straps around Jean’s foot. His hands glided up to his calf, raising the straps to crisscross behind his knees. Switching his attention to the other leg, Jean found himself relaxing into Marco’s soft, knowing touch.

“Okay, I’m going to need you to stand up now.” Marco looked up at Jean from the floor. It was a very indecent position to be in. Jean gulped. Unable to speak, he just nodded and stood up.

The straps rose higher, settling over his waist. One of Marco’s hands reached behind Jean, the other stayed in front, close to his crotch, as he adjusted the thigh straps.

_Damn…_

Jean felt himself growing hard in his pants. He held his breath, anxious for Marco to move on.

Tightening the straps, Marco straightened out the lines and brought them to cross in front of Jean’s groin.

_Oh shit. I forgot about that._

There was no way to hide his erection. Marco’s knuckles brushed against it as he placed the straps. A blush rose in his cheeks, but his hands never wavered as they finished.

“Okay, I’m going to need you to turn around for a second while I put the straps on your.. uh…” Marco trailed off, unable to finish the thought. Jean spun around immediately, leaping at the chance to get some time to compose himself.

Marco’s hands settled the straps over his ass. Jean could’ve sworn they lingered a little longer than necessary.

“All set.” Marco said. “You can turn around now.”

He began attaching the straps for the upper body now, sliding Jean’s arms through the loops, and settling the leather over his shoulders. He made a few more adjustments, clicked a few things into place, and patted him down to make sure every thing was flat. When he confirmed that the gear was perfectly placed, Marco stepped back to admire his work.

“Am I done?” Jean asked.

Marco nodded. “I think so. It looks good on you.” He smiled that cute, little smile, and handed Jean his jacket that was bunched up at the foot of the bed. “We need to hurry though, or Shadis will have both our heads.”

“Shit, yeah. I’m sorry for keeping you.”

“It’s fine.” Marco shrugged. “I’d rather help you and be a little late. Otherwise, you would’ve never showed up to training at all.”

Jean could only grumbled, slightly mortified at his ineptness, but also slightly pleased at the time he got to spend with Marco. “Hey, can we just keep this between us? Don’t tell any of the other trainees, okay? Especially that shit Eren.”

“Of course. Our secret,” Marco smiled and opened the cabin door. They heard Shadis’ yelling from the training ground. Their eyes met, fear creeping in. “Better get going!”

They sprinted out the door, heading as fast as they could toward the training grounds.


End file.
